In Moments Of Need
by xHaleyPevensiex
Summary: an au story where Harry died the night of the attack but had a twin sister the girl who lived and her parents survive. she goes to hogwarts where she meets Nathan Lupin, Lizzie Black, and Jack Pettegiew
1. Chapter 1

In Moments of Need

Haley Lillian Potters been living with her parents. They never died in the attack on Godric's Hollow but her twin brother Harry James Potter did. Pettegriew never told Voldemort where the Potter's where and he was never a death eater. James Potter hasn't talked to his three best friends in years, but suddenly its been ten years since the attack where Harry was killed and ten years since James has talked to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. But then eleven year olds Haley Lillian Potter, Nathaniel Remus Lupin, Elizabeth Mallory Black, and Jackson James Pettegriew meet on the train and become friends forcing there parents to meet again. But then through the years Haley and Nathan start to get closer as the war with the dark side gets worse. Will everyone learn that love can get you by in moments of need? 

Chapter 1

Lily Potter just watched as her beautiful eleven year old daughter walked through the barrier ready for her first year at Hogwarts. She was so thankful she still had her. Even though it happened eleven years ago to Lily it still seemed like yesterday she had lost her one year old son and Haley's twin brother, Harry James Potter. It didn't feel right sending Haley off to Hogwarts without her twin but Lily and James were forced to do it.

As more kids ran through the barrier Lily started to wonder how James's three best friends were. She hadn't spoken to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or Peter Pettegriew since the attack. She knew that Sirius blamed himself because he was secret keeper but death eaters took him hostage and used Vertisurm to get the location out of him so she didn't blame him and neither did James. But what Lily didn't know was that was about to change.

Haley Lillian Potter walked towards the huge Hogwarts express pulling her trunk behind her. She couldn't believe she was finally going to be starting Hogwarts. She put her trunk in the luggage rack and then headed to find a spot. She opened the door to what she thought was an empty compartment, but she noticed a boy with blond hair and brown eyes in it. Hey is this compartment taken Haley asked? No have a seat the boy replied pointing to the seat across from him. My Names Jackson by the Way Jackson James Pettegriew, said the boy. James? That's my dad's name and Im Haley, Haley Lillian Potter, Haley replied. Your Haley Potter, my dad used to be friends with your dad in school James Potter right Jackson asked? Yep that's my dad replied Haley. Before either one of them could say something more a boy with light brown hair with curls and the most gorgeous blue eyes Haley ever saw came to their compartment door. Hey can I have a seat the boy asked? Sure replied Haley and Jack at the same time. My names Nathaniel by the way he said, Nathaniel Remus Lupin but you can call me Nathan or Nate. Hey Nate Im Haley, or Haley Lillian Potter and this is Jack, or Jackson James Pettegriew. Wait my dad used to hang out with your guys when he was our age, that's so weird that were sharing a compartment Nate said. Before Haley and Jackson could answer him a beautiful girl with long black hair similar to Haley's and grayish blue eyes walked into the compartment. Hi is that seat taken she asked pointing to the spot beside Haley? No have a seat replied Haley. Thanks, and im Elizabeth by the way Elizabeth Mallory Black but you can call me Lizzie replied the girl. Cool, my godfathers your dad, Im Haley By the way, Haley Lillian Potter and this is Jack and Nate, or Jackson James Pettegriew and Nathaniel Remus Lupin Haley replied pointing to each of the boys in turn. Okay that's so weird how all of our dad's used to be friends and we all sat down in a compartment together Lizzie said. Yeah I wonder why they stopped talking I mean Sirius is my godfather and the last time I ever saw him I was one and just learning to speak Haley replied. We should get them meet again, I bet they miss each other and then we could all hang out said Nate as the idea came to him. Yeah that would be awesome Haley, Lizzie, and Jack replied together. The four sat in the compartment talking and laughing the whole way there while there parents meanwhile had no clue the four had ever met or knew each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley Potter, Lizzie Black, Nate Lupin, and Jack Pettegriew slowly made their way towards a boat together. Only four were allowed in a boat so that was perfect for them. Haley starred stunned at the huge castle in front of her. Hogwarts her school. The next seven years here would be awesome Haley thought to herself climbing into the boat in between Lizzie and Nate.

The boat the four of them were in slowly got up to the castle and the four climbed out and made their way inside with the rest of the first years to the sorting. Sorry Haley mumbled going slightly red in the face as she bumped Nate's hand. Its okay Nate smiled back at her. Haley smiled back slightly as the made their way into the great hall after McGonagall had told them what would happen.

McGonagall started to call off names of the people who needed to be sorted. There were four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Haley knew no matter what that she didn't want into Slytherin.

McGonagall called out some names until she got to some people Haley knew "Black, Elizabeth". Lizzie slowly made her way towards the sorting hat. She was terrified that she would be in Slytherin because of her family name.

Hmm what do we have here a Black just like your father I see cunning and supposed to be destined for Slytherin but there's something different about you something I don't see in any of your family. It will have to be "GRYFFINDOR"

Phew, Lizzie whispered as she ran to Gryffindor Table.

A Bunch of more people were sorted till McGonagall got the L's. "Lupin, Nathaniel". Haley realsed Nate's hand not even realizing she had been holding it. As he walked to the front Nate wanted so desperately to grab a hold of Haley's hand again.

Another Lupin I haven't seen too many. I believe the last Lupin I sorted was your father several years ago. Hmm it will have to be "GRYFFINDOR."

Nate let out a breath he had been holding and then took an empty seat by Lizzie.

"Potter, Haley" McGonagall called out. As Haley left her place by Jack and started to walk back up to the sorting hat every single face in the great hall turned to look her. The girl who lived, the prophecy girl, Haley heard them whisper. She ignored them and took a seat on the stool.

Ah another Potter and just like your father I see. You'd be perfect for Slytherin. Not Slytherin Not Slytherin Haley whispered. If you wish better be "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled.

Haley let her breath go then made her way to the empty seat by Nate. She sat there as Jack was sorted into Gryffindor too and sat down by her. The four content that they were in the same house and the house their parents had been in watched the sorting as the rest of their classed was placed in their houses.

They sat there for a little while longer and were now eating after Dumbledore had made the announcements and everything was going good till a girl with long red hair who Haley remembered being called Ginny Weasley came over to them. Hi, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could ask you a question? Haley? Right? Ginny asked? Yeah sure Haley replied. My parents had this picture of you when you were little the night of your attack all dressed up for Halloween and I noticed someone else this boy who is he Ginny asked pointing to the picture? Haley looked at the picture and felt tears form in her eyes as she saw Harry. He should be sitting here with her right not but he wasn't all because of Voldemort. That's H- Harry my t-twin brother, He d- died the night of the attack Haley sobbed. Im sorry I have to go Haley cried before running out of the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley ran to a set of revolving steps and sat down on them with her head in her hands as she continued to cry. Haley had been trying to forget that Harry was not there at Hogwarts with her like he should be. James and Lilly should have sent their daughter AND their son off to Hogwarts but life had been cruel to the Potter family on that Halloween night so many years ago and taken Harry away at such a young age. Seeing that picture of that night in Ginny's hands just reminded Haley that she wasn't living in this dream world where Harry was alive. He died that night and she couldn't ever change that.

~Meanwhile in the Great Hall~

"I'm sorry if I said something upsetting I was just curious to who that was" Ginny said a little scared that she made Haley run off crying. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know, none of us did" Lizzie said. "I wonder if she's alright, I think I'm gonna go check on her" Nathan said getting up from the Gryffindor table and following Haley's path out the doors. He soon found her in the same place she had been since she left the Great Hall. Her tears how now stopped but her face still shown with them. "Are you okay, Ginny didn't mean to bring up such a painful topic, she was just curious" Nathan said. "I know she didn't Nate, I was just pretending that Harry was here with us like he should be, and Ginny asking about that picture just brought that night back up and reminded me that Harry isn't here with us, and he won't ever be. I haven't talked about what happened that night with anyone. I knew at a young age that we were attacked and Harry died but my parents didn't tell me the whole story till this summer before school started." Haley replied. "Can I ask what happened that night, if it's too painful for you to talk about you don't have to but it might make you feel better" Nate smiled lightly. "I can try to talk about. What do you know about that night" Haley asked? "Not much just that you guys were attacked and Harry died" Nathan responded. "Well it happened on Halloween 1981. Sirius was my parent's secret keeper and he was at his house when death eaters attacked and tortured him and forced him to tell them my family's location. My parents were getting Harry and me ready for bed when my dad noticed a strange figure outside. When he noticed it was Voldemort he told my mother take Harry and me and run. She grabbed up both and headed to the nursery to try and escape while my Dad tried to fight off Voldemort but he threw some strange curse at my dad that knocked him out so Voldemort headed upstairs to where my mom was with Harry and me. He tried to convince her to move out of the way of protecting Harry and I but she wouldn't listen so he used the same curse on her that he did my dad and when she was knocked out. Then he came up to Harry and me and shot killing curses at both of us. Harry died from the curse while I lived. Some said it was my mother's love that saved me but I don't believe that because Harry would still be alive if that were the case. After the attack we never saw any of your family or the Pettigrew's or Blacks again. Sirius kept away from us because he blamed himself for the attack and I'm not really sure what happened with your Dad and Peter." Haley said finishing her story. "I'm so sorry Hales. I wish I could say something that would make it all better" Nathan replied. "That's okay but thanks" Haley responded as the students came out of the Great Hall and started to head towards their towers. "We should probably follow them" Haley said spotting Lizzie and Jack. "Yeah, don't want to get detention on our first day" Nate said. "Sure" Haley laughed getting up and following the rest of the students towards Gryffindor Tower.

~Few Minutes Later~

~Christmas Holidays~

"Remember we're not gonna tell our parents about the you know what" Haley said referring to the Sorcerer's Stone which they had discovered was in the school guarded by a three headed dog fluffy. "Of course they'd kill is if they knew we wanted to find out more about it" Lizzie replied. "Yeah, so did you guys tell your parents that you meet any of us" Jack asked? "Nope, what about you Jack" Haley, Lizzie and Nathan asked together? "Nope, won't they have a nice surprise when they see us all get off the train together" Jack laughed? "Oh yeah they will" Haley smiled maliciously in reply.

~At Kings Cross Station~

"James, Lilly is that you?" Sirius Black asked spotting his best friend at the same time that Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew also spotted the two and hollered James and Lilly? Remus, Sirius, and Peter it's great to see you guys again what are you doing here" James asked? "I'm here to pick up my daughter" Sirius said at the same time Peter and Remus said "I'm here to pick up my son" "Really? Wow I forget it's hard to believe Jackson, Lizzie, and Nathan are all the same age as Haley." Lily said. "I know speaking of my beautiful goddaughter how is she, I've missed her and the two of you" Sirius said smiling sadly. "Why don't you ask her yourself" James said spotting his daughter.

~With Jack, Lizzie, Nathan, and Haley~

"There they are" Lizzie said pointing to all their parents. "Thanks for the obvious statement Liz" Haley laughed from where she was on Nathan's back. "You're welcome" Lizzie said smiling her angelic smile. "You guys ready" Nathan asked? "Yeah" the four replied together as they neared their parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Lizzie, Nathan, Jack, and Haley said at the same time. "How do you guys know about each other" Sirius asked shocked to see the four together? The last time he had seen all four together there were five of them and they were only babies. "Oh so we have tell you how we met but you guys didn't even tell us about each other" Haley asked with somewhat of an angry smile? "I think they're angry they didn't' know about each other" Sirius whispered to James. "We can hear you Dad and Uncle James. And Yes we are angry. Just remember if you can keep secrets then so can we" Lizzie smiled. "Yeah and now that we know about each other we have some terms you need to agree to" Jack said. "What terms would those be" Remus asked? "Well Dad glad you asked now that we know about each other we of course want to see each other more often starting on break. So what are your plans to make that happen" Nathan asked? "You guys can all come to our place for Christmas, Sarah, Rachel, and Emily of course too" Lilly said. "Great Lils we'll see you then" Sirius, Remus, and Peter said as they all started to walk away. "Bye" Haley, Jack, Nathan and Lizzie all yelled at each other with identical smiles on their faces.

~Christmas~

"Haley come downstairs The Pettigrew's, Black's and Lupin's will be here any minute" James yelled just as the doorbell rang. "I've got it" Haley yelled flying down the steps and towards the door with James just behind her. "Nathan!" Haley squealed as she jumped into the young Lupin's open arms with a smile on her face. Sirius, Remus, and James all gave each other knowing looks, and James smiled he hadn't seen his daughter that happy in a long time. No one realized just how much that attack affected the small girl. "Hello Remus, Peter, Sarah, Emily, Rachel, and Uncle Sirius" Haley smiled before taking Nathan and Lizzie's hand while Lizzie grabbed Jack's and the four headed off. "Well Hello to you too, it was great talking to you" Sirius said sarcastically as Haley walked off with her three best friends.

~In Haley's Room~

"So did you guys find out any more about the you know what?" Haley whispered. They had already learned the silencing charm but they were all underage so they couldn't use magic outside of school yet. "Nothing I've looked all over." Lizzie said. "Me too" Jack and Nathan said together. "I know well I think we know enough we know that it's the exhilir of life which means you can live forever, and Snape wants in for Voldemort, so we have to stop him" Haley said. Do your parents even know about Voldemort, your little encounter with him" Jack asked? "No, if they did they would. They're extra protective parents and if they knew I would have to explain a whole lot of other things." Haley replied in a soft whisper as she heard light footsteps coming up the steps. "Come in" Haley said as she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. "Hey kidos its dinner time" Sirius said holding open the door as Jack, Lizzie, and Nathan ran down the steps. "Hey wait a minute we need to talk about what happened on Halloween" Sirius whispered stopping Haley in her tracks. "I… I can't talk about that night Siri" Haley whispered before pushing past Sirius and heading down to the kitchen where everyone else was.

~After Dinner~

"Hey what did Sirius want to talk you about" Nathan asked form where him, Haley, Jack and Lizzie sat in the corner of the living room while their parents were in the kitchen. "He wanted to talk about the Halloween and the attack" Haley whispered. "Oh what did you say" Lizzie and Jack asked? "I told him I couldn't talk about it, which is the truth" Haley whispered. Nathan nodded in reply remembering how hard it was for her to tell him what happened that night. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be talking to Sirius someone who had been extremely close to her family.

~In the Kitchen~

"I tried talking to her James, but she was dead set on not talking about the attack. I know its probably hard for her but it worries me. I think she has a harder time then she lets on, and I think Jack, Lizzie, and Nathan are the only ones who keep her from spinning out of control. If something ever happens with the four of them I don't know what Haley would do" Sirius replied. " I know Padfoot, you didn't see how bad she was before Hogwarts started. She's always been a happy little girl but that night was a dark time in her life and I think she's always gonna carry it around with her." James whispered. "I don't think anything will happen to the four of them so you shouldn't worry James, she'll be fine" Sirius said. "I hope your right Padfoot" James said as he watched Haley stick her tongue out at Nathan.

~Second to Last Day of Break~

"Do you think we should go see what's on" Lizzie asked? She could hear their parents yelling downstairs and every word carried up to them. They were arguing about whether they should tell the kids the full story of what happened on Halloween and before that. "No it's not like we can't here every word they say. They don't want us to know that they thought my dad was the traitor" Nathan spat almost with disgust. "You don't have to say it like that, like they did it on purpose. We were in hiding and my parents were paranoid and had a murder after them and their family. How would you feel if that happened to your family Nate" Haley asked? "Why do you care how I said it? I was just clarifying and I don't know why you're getting so upset about it anyway, it's not like I'm gonna get that upset over it. Ok. Gosh, you get everything you want…." Nathan groaned in reply. "I get everything I want? You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to be chased after by a raving lunatic who wants to murder me, you think I wanted my brother to die, you think I wanted to spend 10 years away from all my family because of that stupid night, you think I want to be the girl the world depends on to end this war" Haley screamed loud enough that it caught the attention of the grown-ups downstairs and as the yelling continued they ran up the steps. "Yes I think you've got everything you wanted! And you're right everything that happened on Halloween that night was your fault!" Nathan screamed. Before Haley could utter another word Remus growled angrily at his son "Apologize right now Nathaniel Remus Lupin, you know that isn't the truth" "No I won't apologize and it is the truth and Haley and everyone else knows that" Nathan screamed frustrated. "He's right Remus, don't apologize to me Lupin because your right it is my fault, and if you've felt this way all along you never should have been my friend to being with" Haley said before pushing past Remus who now stood in the door and headed out of the bedroom. "Where are you going young lady" James called after his daughter? "Out of here, I'll be back when everyone's gone!" Haley huffed before slamming the front door.

~Later that night~

Haley now sat in her bedroom with the door barricaded. Everyone had gone home but all the adults were there again. Haley slowly got up and headed for the bathroom in her bedroom. As soon as she got in there she grabbed the razor that was on the cabinet and stared at it. As she remembered what Nathan said she took the razor and slowly started to cut her wrists with it? As she started remembering more and more she started to cut her wrists deeper and deeper until finally so much blood was spewing out and she slowly slide down onto the floor and became unconscious.

~Downstairs~

"I'll get that" James said as the doorbell rang. "Hey can I talk to Haley" Nathan asked as James opened the door. "Yeah she's upstairs in her bedroom" James replied. "Thanks" Nathan whispered before making his way up the steps. As soon as he got into Haley's bedroom he noticed she wasn't there. "Haley" Nathan called softly as he made his way to her bathroom? He opened the door all the way after he got no reply, and the slight before him made him sick to his stomach. Haley lay on the ground surrounded by blood. "HELP" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran the short distance to Haley and picked her up and place her gently into his lap sobbing all the while. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Emily, Lily, Rachel, and Sarah made their way upstairs hearing Nate's desperate pleas. As they all took in the sight before them the girls all screamed and James ran towards his daughter while Remus too care of his sobbing son and Sirius called St. Mongos, but none of them could get the sight they just saw out of their head.


End file.
